For all Eternity
by Mistal
Summary: 1x4...Heero is OCC...just what he is thinking...Heero POV...
1. Heero's POV

AN: Not much to say BEFORE the fic...oh yeah,I dont own Gundam Wing...is that a surprise?? text: thought -dsdsd- like second thought(kinda like a muse) ~**~¤~**~  
  
It all happen on that day...At the Sanc Kingdom...When he played that music on the piano. It is at that moment that I feel his pain.  
  
He loved every living thing...But no one really loved him. His soul ask, beg for love.For a touch.  
  
Somehow I already knew that, but the music he played had totally make me see the truth. His heart wasnt really alive, sure he was beating and breathing. But that's where it stop. His soul was dead, and I couldnt believe that, didnt what to believe that! How can a pure person be dead inside? He was the strength to all of us...Gundam Pilots, General and even enemies...Even though that being the enemies strength it a weird thought, he is their strength...and My strength...  
  
The music start to come to a end...Well that was I thought. But it start again...This time, with such powerful emotion, that anyone miles away could have felt it sadness. Louder and sadder. Then in a soft "whisper" it came to a end. He rose up, bow and leaved, before anyone could do something. And since I was staying here with him, I knew where he had go...  
  
As I walked trough the hallway, passing by his door... I heard sobs. Every part of my body ask to go in,and hold him in my arms. But having the mind of a perfect soldier, stopped me. Then a long,well short, fight begin. My mind against my heart...  
  
Then I was shocked...The thought that just appears in my mind was not of my saying...-If that ever make sense- My mind against my heart? Where did that ever came from...I am the perfect soldier, I cant let anyone come close to me...Can I? But the way he played, his sobs right now...I couldnt let that go without a care...How could I ever forgive myself if I walk away?? I had to go in! But I couldnt...I couldnt let anyone come close to me...I just couldnt! But before I knew what was happening, my mind-heart fighting was interrupt by his voice.  
  
"He-Heero, what are you doing standing there at my door?" he asked. I looked at him...I could see where the tears had fall. His eyes where still red from the crying...And somehow I could fell that the pain was still there...  
  
"Quatre...I...Just come to talk..." the smartest thing I could say. He was surprise and I mean really.  
  
"talk?..." he repeat and give me the look that said did-you-hit-you-head- somewhere-and-I-mean-hit-it-PRETTY-bad??  
  
"It that such a surprise..." Oh God do I ever have the smartest comments...or questions, call the way you want.  
  
He seem to struggle a little  
  
"Well...yes..."he said  
  
He hesitated to say that...was he afraid to hurt me?  
  
"Ok...Like I said, I am here to talk...Do you want to talk here in the hallway?" I ask him  
  
"Oh no! come in..." he said, sunnily realizing that he had forgot that we were in the hallway.  
  
"What do you wanna talk about, Heero?" the way he said that was...Weird.  
  
"What's wrong?" Again, Here I am with my smartest question!  
  
"What do you mean by 'what's wrong', there is nothing wrong..." he said, funny he did not sound to convincing.  
  
"Quatre...You can fools a two years old but not me. I heard what you played on the piano, I heard the sadness behind it...I also heard you cry, like 10 min ago. So dont tell me that there is nothing wrong..." I said, I guess I was a little hard, coz I saw Quatre shaking...He end up falling down, and lucky him I catch him before he it the ground...  
  
a Break down, a depression. Call it like you want, but that was what Quatre was going trough.Because of that God Damn war(an:When you say God Damn it kinda sound like Gundam. Now I let you found why I am telling you this...). The war was breaking Quatre, meaning everybody's strength...Funny that how it should have effect me...But for some reason it felt worse, and my heart was actually twisting in pain...The fact that Quatre was breaking down in my arms...The fact that the strength of space was breaking...The fact it was HIM that was breaking not anyone else...  
  
Again, for like the fourth time today, the truth jump in my face and totally pinned down the perfect soldier attitude...It felt worse and hearth- breaking because...I love Quatre...He was not 'my strength' or anyone else strength, he was also the one that fill me up...Make me feel complete, and not longer empty. Again I was surprise with myself...  
  
But that realization didnt do anything to Quatre coz he did not know...- Wow,Am I smart-  
  
"Shh Quatre...it's gonna be ok..." Oh yeah go Heero,five minute after you catch him you start comfort him...a little late there!  
  
"No it wont..." he said. At this time I bring him closer to my body. I hold harder.  
  
"Heero...please..." he said again. I knew that he want, and I wasnt about to give him.  
  
"If you want me to leave, Im not gonna!" I said. My voice strong but at the same time loving - Me? saying loving?...o_0-  
  
"You dont understand Heero! Leave...please..." he voice beg for me to leave. To let him be, but I couldnt...  
  
"Dont understand what Quatre tell me!" I said. Trying my hardest to not fall under the tears...Ever hold someone, that you love, when he or she break down. It is really hard on one person heart.  
  
"Everything!" he said.  
  
"Quatre..."I said, my voice must have hold sadness coz he start to cry even more and I just hold him...He finally fall asleep in my arms...And I wasnt about to let him there...So I carried him to his bed, and site beside him. With one single tears going down my nose-side...  
  
~Morning~  
  
When I woke up, I saw Quatre, looking at me...No Staring at me!  
  
"Heero..." he ask  
  
"Hn?" I answer, Oh yeah go smart Heero!!!  
  
"Why..." he ask  
  
And I just stay there looking at him...Such a little word totally send me out balance. Why? Coz I did not know the answer...So I did my best.  
  
"Why what?" I ask, I DID my best.  
  
"Why did you come, Why did you stay..." he ask  
  
Of course I couldnt have not think that's what he mean by, why?!  
  
"Every time I heard you play, Every time I look at you, Every time I talk with you, Every time I am with you...I feel your sadness, your pain...And the only I want to take it away...But, most of the reason why I stayed is that..." I stop. I could NOT keep on talking. Perfect Soldier Attitude back on!  
  
"I see..." oh did he ever look hurt as he said that. And since my mouth didnt wanna talk...I act my feeling, I act my saying, my thought...And I kiss him...slowly, but surely...and does he ever taste good...Well at first he was surprise then he give in, to the kiss, to the touch.  
  
When I pull away, I saw him reopen he eyes and stare at me. He seem to love staring at me today...  
  
"heee...." that what he said  
  
"I am sorry Quatre, I couldnt say it..." I said  
  
"Say what?" he ask  
  
"That...I love...you" there I said it! -Here Heero you deserve a treat...-  
  
So he just stand there...I just said that I love him and he just stand there and stare at him unblinking  
  
"I've never thought I'll hear that...and I never hope wishing for it..." after 5 minute that what he said. Now it was MY turn to stare at him unblinking.  
  
"Heero...I love you too..."after saying that he did sound relieve. And inside I was jumping! So I smile, a smile that I will now only reserve for him...  
  
So I pull him into a embrace, and I kiss him again...and well fall backward in his bed. If anyone had enter here,right now, they would have saw a pile of arms,legs and two head kissing deeply and with passion...  
  
"Quatre...I love you and will always will..." I said  
  
"Me too..." he simple answer bright up my day.  
  
~*~ Life did go on well after that, I never left Quatre's side and he never left mine. Never any of us break down...The war is over. And we are together safe. Still loving each other...  
  
For all Eternity...  
  
~**~¤End¤~**~  
  
AN: What do you think of it?? at first I plan to have a sad fic, but I end up having a humor in it..well if you ask me...anyway review please, I wrote that in two hours...and i have a MEGE HUGE writer block right now! and your lucky that I wrote that story, coz the idea just struck me...  
  
Oh btw the music that Quatre "played" is To Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X, the piano version. That is what inspire me and it is playing right now...So if you wanna "feel" the emotion listen to that song while reading the fic! Oh and hum,IM french so sorry for the mistake and it is 5.00 am, so if there is some sentence that DOESNT make sense,well it's because Im tired...anyway Love and Peace All Ja ne *~Mistal~* 


	2. Quatre's POV

For all Eternity, Quatre POV  
  
~~*¤*~~  
  
It all start at the Sanc Kingdom. The girls had ask me to play something and I did not know what to play, but when I realize that he would listen, I saw the orputunity to show my real feelings.  
  
My finger, slowly touching the keys. I start playing the sadness I ever knew.  
  
At that time most of the girl was having a dreamy face on. Was it because of the music or me? Anyway, I kept on playing, showing more and more sadness through the notes.  
  
While playing I looked at him, he didnt notice, he seem lost in his tought. Well I guess he doesnt care...That was my thought. But God knows how wrong I was.  
  
At that point, the song I was playing give the clues that it gonna end, but it doesnt end. That is my favorite part of it, the moment where I let all my sadness and pain flew through the music. And slowly I came to the whispering end, which was very sad.  
  
I didnt let time to the girl to do something, after doing a little bow, I walked out and run to my room.  
  
I was crying on my bed when I heard footstep at my door, they have seem to stop. So I went and open the door.  
  
"He-Heero, what are you doing standing there at my door?" I asked him and at the same time I put up my little shield that I put infront of everyone. And he look at me with a lost face on, and I wished I knew what he was thinking about...  
  
"Quatre...I...Just come to talk..." he said. Ok I was ready for his classical 'Hn' not a 'Quatre...I...just come to talk' thing, so now it was my turn to look at him with a lost face and at the same time, a surprise face.  
  
"talk?..." I repeat and at the same time I gave him the 'did-you-hit-you- head- somewhere-and-I-mean-hit-it-PRETTY-bad??' face.  
  
"It that such a surprise..." he ask.  
  
I was about to reply: Well it is pretty much like saying that Wufei loves every woman on Earth, would that be a surprise?. So yeah I was going to say that but I didnt...So after thinking, I struggle a little.Then I reply like if it was nothing...  
  
"Well...yes...", OK I did hesitated about it, I dont feel like facing a hurt or angry Heero right now...  
  
"Ok...Like I said, I am here to talk...Do you want to talk here in the hallway?" he ask me.  
  
"Oh No! Come in..." I said, hell no that I was going to talk to HIM in the hallway.  
  
"What do you wanna talk about, Heero?" I ask him... I guess I was a little sarcastic or something, coz he did a little weird face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he ask. Again I almost answer: Oh nothing, I just wanna kill myself, Im depress like hell and it seem that nobody is loving me.' But you see,I didnt answer that.So I did my best to cover the truth.  
  
"What do you mean by 'what's wrong', there is nothing wrong..." Well there goes my chance to convincing him...  
  
"Quatre...You can fools a two years old but not me. I heard what you played on the piano, I heard the sadness behind it...I also heard you cry, like 10 min ago. So dont tell me that there is nothing wrong..." he said  
  
Ok, he took my surprise and break my shield that I put up and I start to cry and getting dizzy and I end up falling only to feel strong arms catching me...  
  
Five minute later I was till in his arm,still crying and that moment I didnt care coz I was feeling safe and 'happy' in his arm, a feeling that I did not felt for a long time...The last time it happen was, what? 10 years ago?? more? least? I dont remember but it had happen a long time ago.  
  
"Shh Quatre...it's gonna be ok..." he said.  
  
"No it wont..." I said, coz I know that it wont, not after the war...and at the same time I felt his embrace tighting up on me.  
  
"Heero...please..." I said/ask him, at that moment all what I ever want was to go away, and be alone. The torture he was putting me through was getting to much for me, even though I dont know why it does that...  
  
"If you want me to leave, Im not gonna!" he said. His voice almost gave me an heart attack..it was 'loving' and strong, but it was still loving, and you dont heard Heero saying something with a loving voice everyday!...  
  
"You dont understand Heero! Leave... please..." I ask him and i was begging for him to leave, I prefer breaking down alone...and yes I am breaking down even though I am being sarcastic with myself...  
  
"Dont understand what Quatre tell me!" he said or ask, I dont know  
  
"Everything!"I said, I wasnt going to tell him every little details of my pain.  
  
"Quatre..." he said, and the way he said that only made me cry even more...So I cry and cry and cry until I was sleeping, well I guess I was...  
  
~Morning~  
  
And how do I know that it was morning, well there was little bird signing outside and Heero was asleep beside me, so again I almost had an heart attack. After 1 hour of staring at him he woke up.  
  
"Heero..." I said, I didnt even say hi or good morning, just Heero...  
  
"Hn" he answer. Well that is the Heero I know!!..Funny that thought made me a little sad...  
  
"Why..." I ask. It took him 5 minute or more to answer, he seem to be lost, but I did not ask him a very hard question, right?  
  
"Why what?" he ask  
  
"Why did you come, Why did you stay..." I ask, again!  
  
"Every time I heard you play, Every time I look at you, Every time I talk with you, Every time I am with you...I feel your sadness, your pain...And the only I want to take it away...But, most of the reason why I stayed is that..." He said. I wasnt ready for that, I was hoping for something else, I dont know what but I was waiting for something else! and since he didnt say the whatever I was wishing made me sad...really sad...and at that moment I just wished I knew why I was so depress...I though I knew why I was depress, guess I didnt know all of the reason...so confusing...  
  
But I didnt have time to think about it, coz he kissed me. and of course I was surprise, but I still give in in the kiss, then I knew why I was depress yesterday, what I was wishing for...I loved Heero and I was hoping that he loved me too... And as he part away I felt like if I was losing something that I need, and I re-open my eyes only to stare at him, which wasnt smart of me.  
  
"Heee..." I said and that was the top of my not the smartest thing I did...  
  
"I am sorry Quatre, I couldnt say it..." he said. What was he talking about?...  
  
"Say what?" I ask  
  
"That...I love...you" he answer and I must have stay there 5 minutes unblinking. Well that's how much time he took me to really understand the meaning of his word, he love me!  
  
"I've never thought I'll hear that...and I never hope wishing for it..."I said and now he was looking at me unblinking.  
  
"Heero...I love you too..." I told him, and now I was feeling happy and relieve and free of a burn I never know that was there... oh and he look happy too, coz he was smiling at me!  
  
So he pull me into a embrace, and he kiss me again...and we fall backward in my bed. If anyone had enter here,right now, they would have saw a pile of arms,legs and two head kissing deeply and with passion...  
  
"Quatre...I love you and will always will..." he said, and those word bright up my day  
  
"Me too..." I told him and those word seem to have bright up his day too.  
  
~*~Life did go on well after that, he never left my side and I never left Heero's side. Never any of us break down...The war is over. And we are together safe. Still loving each other...  
  
For all Eternity...  
  
~**~¤End¤~**~  
  
AN: Here's the Quatre Pov!!! anyway I tryed to make it like the other one, you know with the sarcasm in it, but all that time Quatre was sad...anyway I hope you like it...and sorry about all the mistake, my spell checking is gone...well it doesnt work...so sorry about that... 


End file.
